wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Path of Daggers/Chapter 5
Summary All of the strongest channelers among the Aes Sedai, the Kin, and the Windfinders climb up to the highest hill surrounding the Farm. Nynaeve is impatient to be done using the Bowl of the Winds so they can give it to the Sea Folk and part ways. Aviendha tells Elayne that she has failed her because she can't make a large Gateway, doesn't know how to question Ispan, and failed to keep the Windfinders cowed. Aviendha seems to be contemplating throwing herself from the cliff she is standing next to. Elayne admits that she would not have been able to do the questioning either. Nynaeve has been trying to get things organized, then tells Elayne that Lan has her acting foolish and Elayne should straighten her out in the future. Nynaeve even apologizes, which floors Elayne. Renaile begins to order the Windfinders to their posts and gives command of the circle to Caire din Gelyn Running Wave. Caire orders Nynaeve to demonstrate how to link. Nynaeve demonstrates with Elayne. An angry Renaile interrupts, believing women could be forced into a circle against their will but Sareitha explains that the link can only be made voluntarily. Nynaeve passes the link to Elayne who then brings in the rest to form a full circle of thirteen. Elayne passes control of the circle to Caire who roughly seizes control and then begins channeling. She creates a four-point star and lays it on top of the bowl. A column of saidar shoots up into the air. Elayne also realizes that the Bowl itself is drawing saidin, even though it can't be seen by a woman. Then a spider-web of flows blossoms from the top of the column spreading across the sky. Finally Caire declares it is done and releases the source, again abruptly. After they finish they begin to sense massive amounts of saidar being used, but far away toward Ebou Dar. Lightning flashes but there are no clouds so they suspect it might be the Forsaken. One of the Kin shouts, 'Shadowspawn!' and women begin tossing fireballs at a flying creature, then spot another. Elayne and Nynaeve recognize the flying creature as a raken and realize that it is the Seanchan that must be channeling in Ebou Dar. Elayne orders everyone to head for the Farm so they can prepare to leave before the Seanchan arrive. Characters * Elayne * Renaile din Calon Blue Star * Nynaeve * Reanne Corly * Kirstian Chalwin * Garenia Rosoinde * Merilille * Careane * Sareitha * Aviendha * Talaan din Gelyn * Metarra din Junalle * Rainyn * Naime * Rysael * Tebreille din Gelyn South Wind * Caire din Gelyn Running Wave * Dorile din Eiran Long Feather Referenced * Lan * Alise * Adeleas * Vandene * Ispan * Rand * Lini * Mat * Tylin * Thom * Olver * Vanin * Morgase as mother Places * Farm near Ebou Dar Referenced * Andor Items * Bowl of the Winds * Amber turtle brooch angreal * Ivory seated woman angreal * Jewelry set